The present invention relates to an X-ray detector module comprising a plurality of silicon drift detector cells arranged alongside one another on a sensor chip, the sensor chip being accommodated in a cutout of a frame-type basic carrier, such that the sensitive sensor chip surface lies in the opening of the frame-type basic carrier.